


Left Behind

by Magnus_Prime



Category: Dragon Quest III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Prime/pseuds/Magnus_Prime
Summary: The end of the hero's quest was not a happy one for all...





	Left Behind

**Left Behind  
** **_by Magnus Prime_ **

The middle-aged woman paused in her sweeping to gaze over at the bed yet again. It seemed like so long ago yet like yesterday that her son had left to destroy the Archfiend Baramos. She remembered the look of intensity on his face as he and his friends geared up to face the evil being.

She leaned the broom against a nearby wall and moved slowly to the window that overlooked the entrance to Aliahan. She half-expected see him reentering the town to restock or to rest at home as he had so many times before, but a larger part of her had the feeling that she would never see him again.

A delicate hand ran through violet hair as equally-violet eyes looked to beyond the city perimeter; other than a couple of merchants slowly making their way toward the castle town, no one traveled the dusty, lonely-looking road.

Slowly, she settled into a chair near the window, covering her face as the tears began to flow…

_Rough Draft complete_


End file.
